Whammy House Short Stories
by Razzella
Summary: A collection of old - painfully, painfully old - short stories from a Death Note forum.
1. Ravu and V: She talks to angels

_Ravu and V- She Talks To Angels_

**By: Violet Masen-Clearwater**

It was that time of year again. Of course, it always came every year. It was Halloween; October 31st; All Hallows Eve, and V wasn't thrilled. She had always hated the holiday, because it was the death day of her family. The reason this year? Ravu was turning her into a fallen angel for the Halloween dance.

Ravu herself was an angel; the complete opposite of V. Ravu's curled white hair fit her costume perfectly, her electric blue eyes complimenting the blue accents on her white dress beautifully. The dress itself was a white gown with lace everywhere, medium length in the front and long in the back, flaring out with blue trimmings, but it wasn't too extravagant. It almost looked like a wedding gown, but it wasn't. She had a pair of life-like white feathered wings on her shoulders and a halo over her head. All in all she looked beautiful and just like an angel.

"Are you almost done?" V asked irritably. No matter how much she liked dances and dresses; the one thing she hated was people doing a 'make-over' to her.

"Almost done," Ravu said happily, straightening the hair on V's head, "I just need to do your hair," a few minutes later Ravu sighed, "Done!" she called, "You can look in the mirror now!"

V looked in the mirror and almost gasped. This was her, but it was hard to tell. Her short auburn hair was straightened, a task not so easily done. Ravu had taken advantage of V's flat stomach and made her dress corseted, accentuating how thin V was and showing her...ahem, womanly qualities. She was quite curvy for her age and it was shown with this dress. It was a black colour with deep red accents. The bodice was just like that of a medieval dress yet instead of it being long it was short and ruffled at the skirt, going longer to turn into a train and flaring out at the back, just like Ravu's dress. On her legs she wore black stockings. On her back was a set of life-like black feathered wings, the sign of a fallen angel.

"So what do you think?" she asked. V flinched.

"I…uh, I love it," she said nervously.

"I'm not stupid V, don't pull that on me," V sighed.

"Okay, I don't like it that much," she said, "But," she started, _"I forgive you."_

"Why?" Ravu asked curiously.

"Because I want to see the look on everyone's face when they see me," V said cheekily, carefully putting on the deep red heels she was going to wear. She began to stand up and wobbled uncertainly, not used to the height or feeling, "Gah, I hate heels," she said, "I haven't worn a pair for a while now," she said, taking an uncertain wobbly step.

_"Don't fall~!"_ Ravu called sarcastically. V glared at her.

"Shut it," she said, "You don't have to wear these," she snapped.

"Because I'm not the fallen angel," Ravu shot back. V huffed.

"Whatever," she said angrily. She then regretted it. She turned around and looked at Ravu, who looked angry.

"Sorry," she said sincerely, "I was being rude," she looked guiltily at Ravu.

"Well you should have known better! You are a fourteen year old girl staying here, right?" V nodded, "Then you should know not to be overly emotional!" V sighed.

"I apologize and won't do it again, okay?" she asked.

"All right," Ravu said as her cell phone beeped. She read the message: 'Dance cancelled, sorry.' "What?!" She cried.

"What's wrong?" V asked.

"The dance has been cancelled!"Ravu exclaimed.

"What?" V said.

"That's what I said," Ravu replied. V sighed again.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Well we can't waste my hard work! Let's party in my room!" she exclaimed. V shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked, "How about we watch a movie?" she asked, "Then we can cook popcorn and eat candy, just like Halloween?" Ravu nodded excitedly.

"I'll go get the popcorn!" she called, "You pick the movie! Extra scary for me!" she ran off smiling, her dress flowing around her as she ran. V sighed. She hated scary movies. They were so obvious and really fake most of the time. She decided to grab a scary musical called 'Sweeny Todd' so she'd be happy as well.

A few minutes later, Ravu walked in, a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands and bottles of cola under her arms. "We can start with this~!" she said, "And which movie did you pick?" she asked.

"Well, I picked a scary musical if that's alright. I don't like scary movies a lot," V said sheepishly.

"Okay, that's fine!" Ravu said. Soon they were watching the movie, cringing at the sights of blood on Ravu's part and singing along with the songs on V's and both were having a great time. It was a predictable movie but they both enjoyed it.

The next day V woke up in Ravu's room and smiled fondly at the previous night's events. Turns out Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Zane and Speed: I love you more

_Speed and Zane- I love you more_

**By: Razzella**

Speed skipped along, looking for V. She paused as she passed a mirror in the hallway looking herself over. She'd really grown over the years, she looked almost...old. 25 is not old, Speed. She told herself with a sigh as she continued looking for the older girl.

"Hey, V~!" She called, looking up at the old tree she'd taken Zane up. "So, this is where it all started." She mused, shaking her head. Thinking of him almost hurt her physically.

"You're still in good shape, old girl." She laughed, walking over to it and begining to climb. "Silly boy had to go and vanish." She mumbled, reaching the branch she'd been on when they were kids, where she could look out at all the other trees and the dorms. She sat with her legs on either side of the branch and leaning on the tree. There wasnt much left now. All the trees had been cut down, and the old house had vines climbing the sides.

"Its kinda sad, huh?" She heard and looked down, seeing V climbing up to her. "Dont fall~" Speed warned in a sing song voice. V rolled her eyes.

"I wont." She said, coming up and sitting on the branch next to her. "How's everyone been?" The older girl asked and Speed shrugged.

"As far as I know, they're all fine." She muttered, sighing. V frowned. "Once we get back to my place, I have a surprise for you~" She sang and Speed looked at her.

"Can I stay here a little longer?" She asked and the older girls expression softened as she nodded. "Sure." The girl climbed down out of the tree, giving Speed some privacy for her reminising. As soon as V was gone, Speed began reinacting her movements through the tree from that day, wanting to remember every little detail. She climbed down a few branches, landing certainly where she wouldve been directly in front of him. She paused a moment,  
picturing every detail of him standing there, the expressions he'd made, the emotions he'd put out, how he'd been standing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a few steps back and sitting on the limb that had brought her eye to eye with him.

And sudenly, he was there. She was 12 years old again, staring into those seemingly frustrated eyes again. The stars glittering down on them again as the lights from the building illuminated the ground far below them. She saw that soft expression appear on his face when he'd seen how nervous she'd been and tears formed. Her throat constricted in that old habit as she reached out for him, but the image vanished before she was able to touch him. She clenched her fist where he'd been as tears threatened to overflow. She roughly wiped them away with her sleeve, refusing to cry for him. But, God, it hurt. Her heart managed to shatter again and again for that boy. He'd managed to break her heart thousands of times, without even realizing it.

She left the tree, needing a distraction. She walked towards the old dorms quickly, though not with her inhuman speed. As she pushed open the old doors they squealed in distaste. She looked around the dark place, seeing the dust and bugs that had made this place their home broke her heart. She hesitantly stepped inside, not sure whether the old building was safe or not, but after a moment not caring as she glided towards hers and Poisons old room. She opened the door and noticed it hadnt changed at all, besides the fact it was covered in dust. When Whammys had been evacuated, everyone had left everything the same, not taking a thing with them. No one really expected to forever move locations. Very precious things had been left all in this place, but not a soul could come back to get any of it.

She walked over to her closet, still needing to stand on her tiptoes to reach the old box she'd been so happy to leave behind. She put it under her arm, before leaving the room again, looking over her shoulder at it for the last time, before closing the door on her childhood and walking towards Zanes old room. As she walked passed the old gym memories of Sais death flooded into her mind and she winced, realizing none of the bodies they'd left there had been buried. With a shudder she walked on, finding Zanes room easily. She hesitantly put her hand on the knob, still feeling like she was intruding though it'd been years. She opened the door and saw the bed was still a mess from when they'd gotten up that morning so long ago and smiled sadly.

"And to think, I couldve did that everyday for the rest of my life if only..." She shook her head, shaking the thought away roughly as she walked around the room. She saw her panda and black blanket sitting on the bed and tears slipped down her cheeks. She didnt bother wiping them away as she stared at the bed for a long moment, before she sat on the edge she'd been on so long ago.

It happened again. She was 12 again, fighting with him about who was taking the bed. She heard him groan as he took her face in his hands, crashing his lips onto hers again. The image vanished as their lips touched and she sobbed unwillingly, her fingers unconciously touching her tingling lips.

"I hate him. I hate him." She growled as tears slipped down her face. She covered her face with her hands choking on sobs she didnt want to release.

"Speed, are you in here?" She heard V yell and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. "I'm coming!" She yelled in return, standing. She looked at the panda and blanket, before lifting them both up into her arms. She saw her Ipod under the pillows corner and grabbed that too.

As she walked down the hall, she saw the 14 year old V staring back at her. Her eyes widened as the girl smiled,  
before being replaced with the 27 year old version who was just as, if not prettier, then the younger one.

"Sorry for taking so long." Speed said sheepishly, noticing it was pitch black in the lightless building. "I forgive you." V giggled, causing Speed to smile brightly.

"Now c'mon~!" V said excitedly. "Before your surprise up and leaves!" She laughed at Speeds confused expression as she dragged the other girl along, walking the few blocks to her house. V smiled at her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Promise not to die?" She asked and Speed rolled her eyes. "Of course." V's smile widened as she turned and opened the door.

"Speed...?" Speed froze as she recognized the voice. Something in her shattered as she stared at the man before her.  
Something was so familiar about him... She looked him over, before her eyes met his and it all rushed back to her.  
She gasped, dropping her things in front of her as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Well, hello to you to." He chuckled, shaking his head with a smirk. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are y-you doing here?" She tried to demand, though it came out a broken squeak as her throat constricted.

"V hunted me down and demanded I come see her." He said, rolling his eyes. His expression softened as he watched her struggle with herself.

"I've missed you." He said softly, glancing at his sister taking Speeds things up to her room. Speed began shaking,  
tears flooding her eyes as he approched her. He reached around her and closed the door, before trapping her smaller form on it. His hands on either side of her face mustve sent her over, because a tear slid down her pale cheek, followed by another and another and so on. He lightly kissed her forehead, then her nose, then lightly touched her lips to his.

"I'm sorry." He murrmured against her lips. "Really, truely, sorry." He added as her eyes drifted closed. "You left me there." She muttered as she relaxed. He just touched their lips again in silent appology.

"You didnt even bother trying to get into contact with me." She muttered accusingly and he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I abandoned you, Speed. I didnt think you'd ever forgive me for that." He said quietly as she put a hand on the back of his neck, opening those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I said I'd always be there. And I meant it." She said. "I never wouldve held a grudge for what you did." She added softly, staring into his eyes.

"I love you." He informed her, kissing her passionately. Speed smiled and gently brought him closer to her, breaking the kiss long enough to mutter,

"I love you more."


	3. Poison and Black Cat: Always there

_Poison and Black Cat- Always there_

**By: K.E.R.P**

(Warning extreme angst and sappiness ahead!)

"Yes sir…. I know I'm late but…yes I do like job… yes I do want to keep. I'll be right there."

Poison slammed the phone down in rage, her face had gone slightly red and her fists were shaking with unholy anger. It was bad enough that her head had been in agony, but now her boss had been yelling at her down the phone, demanding that she come into work that or risk being fired. She had been getting ill allot lately, or at least that was the story she was giving the people at the lab.

In truth, she couldn't find the motivation or the energy to go into work, she always felt drained or tired and she couldn't figure out why. She had been to therapist and explained all this and they had suggested that Poison should take a holiday, go somewhere nice maybe Spain or Greece. She had laughed at the point, telling the man that the chances of her getting a holiday at all were slim, she was too busy to even leave work before ten at night.

"Well…. what cannot be cure must be endured," she muttered to herself, getting her bag ready and then stopped in front of the mirror, hating the reflection in it.

She was thirty-one but she looked around forty, with large bag bags under her eyes and a pair of plan glasses on her face. Her skin was pale, sickly almost and her hair was now in a tight bun and her new outfit was a simple pair of black trousers and white blouse, with a lab coat and her identification badge in her pocket.

She could honestly say that she hated what she had become; she was no longer the girl with a fiery temper and out spoken view, no longer the young woman with mind like a steel trap, but an ageing spinster who was wore by life, numbed and jaded. For her life was now a long and painful walk to retirement but she had accepted that. She had accepted that this was her life and she couldn't change it now, so she had found her niche in world and taken it.

Poison was no longer the girl from Wammys, she had cut all connections with that place, she hadn't seen Speed or Black for years, and the last she had heard about Black was that he was presumed dead. He had just disappeared one day and never come back, which made her think that it was Kira, he had told her that he was helping with the case. Black had always been a good friend, always there for her when she needed cheering up.

Thing only got worse when she had heard of the deaths of Mello and Matt, both had been trying to solve the same case as Black. Mello and Poison hadn't always gotten along, but she had developed feeling for him over time and they had danced together at the dance before she left. Matt had always been the 'quite' one, but he was still a friend.

The only one of her friends who was still alive was Speed, and she hadn't seen her in years

"Some life I have…" She murmured to herself as she walked down an alleyway her face facing skywards, when a loud ringing sound blared from her lab coat pocket. She took out her mobile and looked at the screen, which was telling her she had a text.

_'Probably from my boss…. guess I'm later than I thought.'_

She was surprised when she saw that it wasn't from her boss, or anyone from work. The number was one she didn't recognize, but seemed to know her.

_Cheer up Poison! I'll see you soon!_

The fact that someone had used her old alias was odd enough, but whoever it was knew that she was having a bad day. She hadn't been paying much attention until she fell to the fall, her glasses falling to ground as well, leaving her unable to see anything clearly.

"Oh…sorry about that there." The voice was masculine but still soft and almost charming. It seemed a little deja vu to her, as if she had heard that voice before and the man's outline seemed like someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No need to worry." She sighed, sounding slightly exhusted and annoyed. "Could you just pass me my glasses."

A loud cracking ound echoed through the aellyway.

"....Please don't tell me I just stepped on your glasses." The man sounded nervous and slightly sorry.

Poison felt around the ground and found her now broken and unless glasses. She sighed slightly, trying to get up without falling back over, only to be helped up by the person in the alleyway.

"I'll help you up...it looks liek you need it."

Poison's cheeks flushed red, it was her pride that made her make the next comment.

"Well, I wouldn't need help if you had been looking where you were stepping!"

The man just laughed as he pulled Poison to her feet.

"You sure are bitter for someone who looks so sweet."

Poison growled slightly, almost steaming with anger, she ddin't take kindly to being insulted and she had a very short fuse, even worse then when she was younger.

"Well, you'd be rather bitter too if you'd been through even half of what I've had to deal with!" She was almost yelling and crying now, all her stress taking point at that moment. "The last thing I need is someone attacking like such a jerk!"

Something odd happened at that moment, then man suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"You're not alone." He murmured.

Poison didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't back her tears anymore and let out all of her saddness. After a few moments she stopped and the man pushed her away.

"Here's your glasses back."

Poison nodded and took her glasses, but when she put them on there was no one there, not even a trace of the man who should have been there. At first Poison thought she had gone insane or that she was finally having a nervous break down, but when she put her hand in her pocket she pulled out a letter.

_'Remember that you're never alone Poison, because you still have me. I will always be there for you, no matter how far away I may seem...even when I seem to have disappeared, know that I'm not gone, you wont be rid of me that easily!_

_Also, you're not the only left...on the end of this letter there's a number...it's Speed's. She misses you allot Poison, so could you please contact her soon?_

_Anyway, I want you to take care of yourself and enjoy your life._

_Goodbye and see you soon_

_Black Cat'_

Poison looked at the letter wide eyed as her read it, she had paled slightly. She almost couldn't believe that the letter was real and part of her thought that it was all some kind of evil prank, but the other part of her was already phoning the number on the letter.

Her phone was now ringing as she waited for someone to answer it. Her heart nearly flew out of her chest when someone picked up.

"Hello?....Yes, this is Poison."

The person on the other side of the phone fell silent of moment, then began to scream with joy nearly.

"I missed you too...it has been awhile....how did I get this number? You believe me if I told."

Poison was laughing as she kept talking to Speed, unaware of the large black cat that was following. Its eyes were an acid green and it seemed to be listening to the convetsation that was being held.


	4. Zane and Black Cat: Making Peace

_Zane and Black Cat- Making Peace_

**By: Violet Masen-Clearwater**

There was no way. No way in hell he'd do it. Nope! Never. It wasn't in his nature to make nice with anyone he hated. In fact, he hadn't really made nice with anyone before.

It was all Speed's fault. Her and her puppy dog look. Who knew that she had such a cute one? Zane sure didn't. Not until today.

_-Flashback-_

_"Zane?" Speed asked, "Why can't you just get along with Black? He didn't do anything wrong," she said. Zane glared at the floor._

_"We just don't get along. He doesn't like my attitude and I don't like his. The feeling is mutual," he said. Speed looked at him, her face sad._

_"Please, could you get along?" she asked, giving her 'the look.' Zane grimaced._

_"Why does it matter so much?" he asked._

_"Because I care about you and Black is my friend," she said, "Please?" she asked._

_"So this is the replacement for the verbal lashing I didn't get at the dance?" Zane asked. Speed smiled._

_"Wow, how'd you guess?" she asked. Zane sighed._

_"I shouldn't have wasted that wish on asking you out," he said. Speed whacked him on the head, "Hey, I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that seeing as you already had fallen for me that you would have answered yes without the wish," he said. Speed glared._

_"Better," she said, "But you did use it, so go and get friendly," she said._

_"Fine," Zane said, "I'm going,"_

_-End Flashback-_

Man, she had him whipped. He sighed and walked towards Black's room, hoping that he was there. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came Black's voice.

"I need to speak with you," Zane answered, "Apparently Speed wants us to make nice," he said, "I have no reason why but..." he trailed off.

"She's your girlfriend," Black answered back.

"More or less," Zane said, "She gave me 'the look,'" he said. Black chuckled.

"Makes more sense now. It used to get me a while back too," he replied. Zane exhaled.

"Look-" he began, "-I just want to get this over with. Do you think by any chance we could try to get along?" Zane asked.

"I'm not the one with the huge issue with it," Black said, "I'll be fine. Can _you_ handle it?" he asked. Zane scoffed.

"Sure I can," he said, "It'll just be a pain to have to call you by your real name," he said, "Pretty Boy has grown on me," he smirked.

"Well it certainly hasn't grown on me. Why in the world did you use that name anyway?" Black asked. Zane shrugged.

"It was the only thing that came to mind," Zane replied, "I wanted to annoy you, and it seemed to do the trick," Black mock glared at him.

"Well I couldn't for the life of me understand why you called me that. I'm certainly not a pretty boy," Black said.

"Well you don't have to hear it again," Zane said. Black smiled.

"You're not half bad, Zane," Black said. Zane smirked in return.

"I could say the same to you, Black," Zane replied.

"Friends?" Black asked, holding his hand out.

"I wouldn't go that far," Zane said, grasping it, "Acquaintances?"

"Deal," Black replied, shaking Zane's hand firmly. Zane nodded and released his grasp.

"Well, I've got to go tell Speed we've 'made nice,'" Zane said, "I'll probably see you when Speed comes to check on her own," Black nodded.

"See you then," he said as Zane walked off. He quickly got back to his room, the place he was earlier talking with Speed in. He walked in and found Speed on his bed, looking at a picture of his family.

"You were cute when you were little," Speed said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What, I don't look cute any more?" he asked, leaning in to her. Speed giggled.

"Nope, now you're just handsome," she said, pecking him on the cheek, a light blush on her face. Zane smiled and kissed her again, a chaste one on the lips.

"Thank you," he said. Speed once again looked at the picture.

"You and V looked so much alike back then," she said. Zane looked at the photo. It was true; the likeliness between the two was high.

"Well we are twins, and that was before I dyed my hair," Zane said. Speed looked at him and smiled.

"I like your hair like it is," she said, "It makes you look more bad boy and hot," Zane smirked.

"Hot, eh?" he asked, looking into her eyes. A blush appeared on her face, as she nodded, "Well I like it this way too," he said. He got on the bed and grasped her into his arms, holding her close, "And I'm glad you like it," he looked and saw Speed's face was bright red now and he chuckled, burying his face into her hair.

"So you and Black made up?" she finally asked.

"Of course, don't you trust me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Not at all," Zane rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I actually did. You going to check?" he asked, pulling her face to his chest.

"Later," she mumbled. Zane smiled. Life was good.


	5. Lost and Speed: Trouvé

_Speed and Lost- Trouvé_

**By: Razzella**

* * *

It just wasnt enough to know she'd won. It wasnt enough to have Speed on the ground before her, barely breathing. No, that was no where near enough. She had to suffer. She had to beg for mercy. With a furious screech, the older girl gave a rough kick to the paler version of herself. She snarled when the girl didnt react and kicked her again, forcing out a choked moan. She smirked, kneeling down and grabbing the defeated girl by the hair on her head, forcing the younger girl to look at her.

"I loathe you." She informed her and Speed smirked, her bloody teeth showing.

"I loathe you more." She spat. The older girl glared, before slamming Speeds head down on the sidewalk, earning something caught between a broken sob and a scream.

"I've stolen everything away from you." She said, slamming Speeds head on the ground again. "And yet you still continue to pretend everything's alright." Again.

"Why wont you just give up?!" She screeched, standing and kicking Speed in the side again.

"Funny, arent you to one who said," Speed coughed up blood. "To admit defeat should be a sin?" She demanded, wheezing out a choked laugh.

The girl scoffed, stomping down on Speeds back. "I'm better, stronger, faster, and smarter than you." She said harshly.

"When the odds are against you, you give up." She said, glaring. Speed's head twitched in what she knew was meant to be a disagreement.

"You're just afraid." Speed wheezed. "You're afraid everything will...disappear again." Her vision was blurring now, she knew the end was near.

"You dont want to be alone again...I understand." The older girl stared down at her with wide eyes filled with tears.

"I wont leave you..." She saw her name roll off Speeds lips and whimpered. "You dont have to do this anymore. You're free. You have me, like always." She laughed softly, her eyes drifting closed, possibly for the last time.

"You're not Lost anymore." Speed assured. "You're..." There it was again, that name she'd cursed long ago.

"You're Trouvé." Speed choked out, loud enough for everyone to hear, before her world fell silent...

* * *

Trouvé means 'Found'. Her name is 'Trouvé' because she was Lost, not knowing who she was or what she was meant to do, but then she finally accepted Speed, even if it was right before she died, and it saved her from an eternity of uncertainty. Speed was 'Lost's' Guardian Angel, there to tell her right from wrong and help her, but she'd been ignored up until that point.


End file.
